freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxanne Elipton
Roxanne Elipton is a third-year student at Genetics America (Known as US). She is one of the world's top five strongest third-year Pandora, being ranked at #2. Background She is the first-ranked strongest third-year student from America, who is capable of regenerating any part of her body. Known as the Immortal (不死身 Fushisha), Roxanne is among the top 5 of the world's strongest Pandora, with the rank of #2. It was revealed that her Volt Weapon, is similar to Chiffon Fairchilds', it's a large clawed gauntlet that she can generate on both her arms. Appearance Roxanne has red hair, which is done in the most unique style. The ends encircle her neck like pincers, while the rest frames her face. Her bangs stop just above her eyes. She also has a very buxom figure, as evidenced in her initial meeting with the main cast and on the cover of Volume Thirteen. Her bust rivals that of Yumi Kim. Said figure is very noticeable when not in her Pandora uniform. Personality Even though she is ranked #2 in the world in terms of strength, she doesn't have a frightening aura related to her rank and seems like a very nice person according to Kazuya Aoi. She has an ear for gossips and is someone who could strike a good conversation with those whom she meet for the first time. However she also has an eye for people with social standing like Kazuya Aoi for being the grandson of Gengo Aoi (founder of Pandora project) working as a Limiter and for people with reputation like Satellizer L. Bridget for being related to the L. Bridget family. She seems to be a good acquaintance of Chiffon Fairchild as they met each other during the last World Assembly, 2 years prior to the E-Pandora Arc. Roxanne is friendly with most of the people she meets and doesn't have the same condescending attitude many other Pandoras have towards E-Pandora, affectionately referring to them as "freshmen". She does however have a capricious nature, grabbing Satella's breasts, spanking the younger girls, and so on. She seems to be well informed about the 10th Nova Clash, Kazuya's family, and about Satellizer's victory against Nova-fied Cassie Lockheart. Upon meeting Kazuya she comments on "the whole family working around Nova" and states that she hold the utmost respect for the Aoi family. Overall she seems to have a good dose of morality as she questions if human experimentation is right referring to the E-Pandora project of turning ordinary humans into Pandora. Despite her feelings about the experiments, she still treats the E-Pandora with the same respect she would any other Pandora, and thinks of them as comrades. Story E-Pandora Project Arc She meets Satella and the others at the banquet held by Dr. Ohara. There, she mentions Dr. Aoi was against the project and she has come to see how things stand here. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Not much is know about Roxanne's role in this Arc, apart from her being ordered to protect the facility's Photon Generator - Solar Furnace which she is very thankful as she do not wish to fight the E-Pandora having been acquainted with them. Then she indulged herself with some chocolates from a fellow Pandora. As they talked why an entire platoon were stationed in the Photon Generator room as the goal of the E-Pandora is to escape the facility her fellow Pandora replied that if the E-Pandora failed to escape, they would surely go after the generator to self-destruct it as their means of revenge and it cause a global catastrophe. 11th Nova Clash Arc When the Nova-fied Amelia starts harmonizing with any high-sync Pandoras, Roxanne was shown to be affected by it but managed to maintain her sanity and slapped an unnamed Pandora from becoming controlled as well. As Chiffon Fairchild deflected the particle beam fired by the Type-Unknown Nova some of it hit nearby the reactor. Roxanne felt the shock-wave inside that one of the Pandora suggested that they should join the fight already. She replied that they don't receive orders to do so yet. However, when the Nova produced Type-Maria clones reached the facility, Roxanne thought the penetration simplified things and gave commands to her platoon to defend the Photon Generator - Solar Furnace with their lives. She is next seen with a beaten Type-Maria clone. Her fellow Pandora asked her if they already won as there are so many enemies but another Pandora commented that the Nova clones caused more trouble in the 10th Nova clash however they are no match for Roxanne. She asked a Pandora about the status of the other battles which most of were won, except the battle against the Type-Amelia. Roxanne, surprised that they still have that much forces or they may have received reinforcements looked up to the sky and was shocked to see Chiffon Fairchild fighting the Type-Unknown one on one. She and her fellow Pandora went to see the battle and met with Satellizer and her group. When Rana inquired about her Volt Weapon she quickly asked back if Chiffon was fighting the Nova all alone which Rana confirmed. When the Type-Unknown shot another particle beam at the Photon Generator - Solar Furnace, Roxanne and the others saw how Chiffon Fairchild deflected the beam toward the sky. An unnamed Pandora asked Roxanne if she could do the same, and she retorted that she's just "Roxanne the Immortal" while Chiffon is on another level. When the Type-Amelia stopped as it is conversing telepathically with Chiffon, every Pandora that has the Heroic Stigmata is seen affected by it as they observed that the Nova was crying. She then watched as the Nova transformed into a spherical shape, and soon heard Dr. Aoi's announced order to have the battlefield evacuated, as the Nova was about to self-destruct. The increasing energy threshold within the transformed Nova signed her it was indeed true. The Nova soon detonated afterwards, and she and the others braced for impact. After a few moments, she realized she and her comrades were still alive. She looked forth, and the last thing she saw was her old comrade, Chiffon Fairchild, who'd apparently blocked the force of the explosion, at the cost of her own life. After the Canadian faded from existence, small spheres of light fell onto the ground, which made Roxanne feel uneasy. Though Satellizer was perfectly at ease, and told her friends it was Chiffon's love, freely given to them. Student Presidency Duel Arc Roxanne briefly appears at the start of the arc, saying goodbye to Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya, and says she hopes they meet again in the next battle. Valkyrie Introductory Arc Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya are summoned to the stadium, where they meet the five Valkyries. After a brief conversation, which included learning Ouka Honda was arranged to be Kazuya's bride, Yumi Kim appeared and stated the purpose of the meeting was to gather all the members of Team 13, the newly formed fighting force which consisted of Pandoras and Valkyries. To that end, a plane landed in the stadium, which carried Cassie Lockheart, Charles Bonaparte, and Roxanne Elipton, all in their new Team 13 uniforms. When Rana introduced her as the 'Immortal granny,' Roxanne was less than amused, to say the least. Abilities Roxanne is ranked as the strongest of all American Genetics as well as being one of the top 5 of the world's strongest Pandora, with the rank of #2. Known as the Immortal Roxanne, she could regenerate any part of her body to continue fighting. It was revealed that she inherited 1 Heroic Stigma from Kazuha Aoi and 3 ordinary Stigmas, with a total compatibility rate of 29%. It is also revealed that her Volt Weapon is similar to Chiffon Fairchild, a large clawed gauntlet that she can generate on both of her arms, being a Anti-Nova trial version. It is also revealed that like Charles, she has the new Vital Signal Type Pandora Mode, as evidenced by the energy rings around her wrists and ankles. Just as the assimilated Maria-Type copies tried to enter the Solar Generator, Roxanne, along with other Pandoras, were able to defeat the copies without receiving so much as a scratch. Relationships Shi-Jing Hong Shi-Jing Hong is her Limiter. Despite how they are often seen together, they have never been seen interacting with each other, thus leaving their exact Pandora-Limiter relationship unclear. Chiffon Fairchild Roxanne is good friends with Chiffon, whom she met during the World Assembly 2 years before the current time-line. Kazuya Aoi Kazuya seems to have a good relationship with Roxanne, stating that she's a good person if a bit strange. Satellizer L. Bridget Roxanne seems to be fond of Satella, grabbing her breasts upon their first meeting to see "how much they squished" and fawning over the younger girl when she blushes. The two have a friendly relationship even if Satella is a bit weary of her groping tendencies. E-Pandora (in general) Though she dislikes the idea of human experimentation, Roxanne has a great deal of respect for the E-Pandoras. Unlike many other Pandora's, she treats them like "freshmen" and is willing to offer advice and aide if asked. Roxanne is quick to defend the E-Pandora when they are ridiculed by the Pandora, chastising two other girls for "bullying the freshmen" and states that "those girls (the E-Pandora) will eat you up" and quickly sends them on their way with a slap to the rear. Despite being somewhat intimidated by her rank as number two, the E-Pandora seem grateful for Roxanne's encouragement and faith in them. Trivia *She is sometimes addressed as "Zombie Girl" (ゾンビ女 Zonbi Shōjo) and "Undead" (アンデッド Andeddo) by Charles and others. She reciprocates by calling the French Pandora "Halfling." *While it is not confirmed, Roxanne seems to have a habit of sexually harassing the other characters both physically and verbally as was shown on her interaction to Satellizer and Charles. Category:Character Category:Pandora